Users of electronic devices are increasingly expecting more flexibility in their abilities to communicate with others. For example, mobile phone use may involve entering a phone number, activating a “dial” feature, and waiting for a listener to answer to begin a conversation. As mobile device technologies have advanced, many users may use cameras on their respective devices to conduct conversations with device video providing each participant with a video stream of the other participant as a conversation progresses. If either participant (or both participants) is in a group of people speaking, the sounds and images of all participants in the group may be transmitted to the respective listener(s) on the other end of the conversation. It may also be possible to include another participant (or participant group) via three-way calling (e.g., dialing a second phone number and waiting for the third participant to answer). As another example, conference calling may be used to include several participants via dial-in by each participant. If multiple participants start speaking at the same time, it may be difficult for listeners to ascertain who is speaking, and what is being said.